Lonely No Longer
by CaptainSummers15
Summary: For the Lonely Undead, his life is about to change for the better. But as we all know, everything in Lordran that is going well, will soon go to hell.


For many years I have sat here, looking over the bonfire. Day after day I watch its flames lick at the air with a warm glow of orange and yellow. Occasionally Undead warriors will visit the bonfire. They will sit beside it to warm up and rest but soon after they depart. They all seem to notice me but none some to acknowledge my presence. That is the kind of stuff that can make a man go hollow. Oh where are my manners, My name is Seth...Seth...oh my. I have forgotten my own last name after all this time. Oh well my name usually does not matter, for to most I am just the Lonely Undead. Which is true, well was true until this day about a year ago.

* * *

It was a day like any other day, I sat on my stone looking at the bonfire. Watching Undead warriors come and go, refusing to acknowledge me. Until one Undead who had just rested at the bonfire looked at me. Their head cocked in confusion. They just stood looking at me for a moment until they finally came over to me. As they got closer I noticed it was a female Undead, wearing the typical Hard Leather armor so many have worn before her. She extended her hand to me and introduced herself.

"Greetings fellow Undead!" She said with such enthusiasm. I could not help but smile at her jovial attitude. I stood up and shook her hand and returned the greeting.

"Greetings, I am Seth." I said trying to contain my excitement.

"My name is Lilith." She replied. "Mind if I sit with you? You look awfully lonely." She said raising her eyebrows and tilting her head.

"Of course," I motioned to the stone next to me. We both sat down at the same time.

"So what's your story Seth?" She asked me.

"Story? There's really no story. I was an Undead adventurer, much like yourself I imagine. Then after exploring a good bit of Lordran, I decided to take it easy. When Demons started to appear everywhere and Undead where hollowing quicker and quicker, it seemed smart to just stay in one place. I figured a bonfire would be the best spot to stay."

"I see," she nodded her head. "Well a lot of Undead pass through here. You must have a lot of company right?" She asked with curiosity.

"Actually no, you were right to think I was lonely. Everyday Undead come and go but you are the first to ever come up to me and talk to me. They all usually just give me a passing glance, if they even acknowledge me." I admitted.

"That's terrible. We are all outcasts in this dying land, you would think someone would show some compassion." She said, visibly irritated.

"They're all too busy looking out for themselves. Most Undead are inherently selfish, but you are cut from a different cloth." I smiled.

"Always have been," she laughed.

"So how about you? What's your story?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"Well I honestly don't remember much. I remember waking up inside a house down in the Lower Undead Burg, 'bout a year ago. I forced the door open and made my way up from there. When I reached the top level I was awestruck by the scenery. So I decided to do some exploring, avoiding Hollows and Demons as much as possible. I've seen some amazing things but I thoroughly enjoy this resting thing you're doing." She smiled.

"It's nice, even better now that I have company. I can't tell you how long I've been alone here." I moped.

"Well no longer!" She said patting my shoulder. "I'll stay here with you. Two tired Undead sitting around, waiting to go hollow." She said smiling at me.

"I would like that, better than hollowing alone." I smiled back, feeling a joy long thought forgotten. And together we stayed for quite a long time. Day in and day out we sat together and talked, talked about anything and everything. Until one day I woke up to find her dead. There she lay beside my stone in a pool of her own blood with a slice to the throat. When I found this I was filled with deep sorrow and then unbridled fury. My emotions had turned into a scrambled, dangerous, mess. Finally after a while I noticed a blood trail leading from her body. I just knew the trail would lead my to her killer.

For the first time in years I picked up my sword and shield. Once I reacquainted myself with their weight and feeling, I set off on the trail of her killer. The trail went on for quite awhile, to the point where I realized the trail was being made on purpose. The killer was trying to lure me in to kill me too. It had become obvious but I did not care. With Lilith gone I had nothing left, so I knew I would either avenge her death or be reunited with her. Either option seemed appealing enough to me. Finally the trail ended at the bonfire in the Undead Burg. There was no one around that I could see, but I could feel a presence watching me. I left the bonfire tower and stepped outside to look around. It was then I noticed the one I had been searching for the entire time. It was a large main suited up in an Elite Knight's Armor. He beckoned for me to approach him and approach him I did.

"You must be the murderous bastard I've been hunting." I said with venom in my voice.

"Hunting? Hardly. The trail was a trap for you to come here." The Knight gave a sinister laugh.

"I figured that out miles ago." I fired back. "However you killed my friend. Trap or not I had to find you." I said readying my sword and shield.

"How sweet," he scoffed. "But I clearly outmatch you. You will die. And it will be painful."

"It's a possibility, but no way to know until we clash blades." I said ready to fight.

"Very well!" He exclaimed, followed by maniacal laughter. He drew his blade and rushed me at full speed. I pulled up my shield and bashed him with it as hard as I could. His sword made contact first but the force still knocked him of balance for a second. Taking advantage of that I swung my blade around my side and nicked his belly with the tip. Once he regained balance he jumped back and exhaled forcefully.

"A glancing blow, hardly worth worrying about." I charged at him with blade held forward and he jumped to his right to dodge. In a swift motion, I spun on my heel and brought the blade up across his chest. This time it was more than a glancing blow.

"Hardly a glancing blow," I sneered.

"Alright you got me," he winced. He held his hand against the wound. He took away his hand and looked at the blood covering his glove. In anger he brought his sword down on me with incredible force. I tried to dodge but the tip of his sword sliced across my face. The wound was shallow but the blood flowed quickly. The blood got in one of my eyes, causing me to lose the ability to look through that eye.

"Heh, head wounds are always nasty and always bloody." He chuckled. "You know, your friend bled quite a bit as she died." He jabbed at me, trying to provoke my anger. I just stood there in silence, preparing my next move. "Nothing to say anymore?"

"Just shut up and let our blades do the talking." I replied with bitterness. I charged the Knight with all my strength, trying to do as much damage as possible. He swung at me, but I deflected his sword with my shield. With his guard opened, I went for a stab to his chest. As I thrust forward he brought his arm down on my blade and knocked the sword out of my hand. While I was disarmed, he grabbed me by my throat and just stared at me.

"All you Undead are scum. Just vermin crawling around in the dust. Now there is one less to worry about." He said in a hateful tone. He ran his sword through my gut and my eyes widened in pain. I knew I was finished, my end had come and there was no stopping it. He ripped his blade from my body, causing it to shudder in pain. A yelp escaped my throat as I fell to my knees. I looked up to the sky and said,

"I'm coming Lilith. Save a spot for me..." Then as my last words were uttered, I slipped into blackness.

* * *

From the darkness I reawaken in front of a brilliant orange flame. I had died at the hands of that Knight, but the Darksign just brought me back to my bonfire. I sat at the bonfire in sorrow knowing that I could not die, so I would never see Lilith again. However little did I remember, I was not the only Undead with the Darksign. However her sweet voice gave me a reminder.

"Room for one more?" The voice asked, putting a petite hand on my shoulder. I turned around in surprise and saw Lilith's face. I was overcome with joy to see her again.

"Of course," I smiled. She sat down beside me and reached for my hand. She took my hand in hers as we shared a kiss by the bonfire. It was at that moment I became the Lonely Undead no longer.


End file.
